Changed
by Thea Cullen
Summary: When Edward doesn't reach Bella in time he must prepare her for the teribble news in what she has become. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to a light, and then closed them again. Then all the memories came rushing back. James, my mom, …..Edward. I thrust myself upward and looked around an unfamiliar room. I was in a soft bed with pink sheets and a bright pink pillow. I heard footsteps coming into the hall and I pulled the bedspread up. I didn't know who was there and I was to afraid to find out. It could be James, I might be kidnapped, I might be a vampire, before I had time to think of another possibility, the footsteps entered my room. I pulled the sheets from over my head and looked up at a familiar face. "Edward!" I jumped out of the bed and threw my arms around him. "Bella…" he said softly. "What happened?" I said. So many questions poured out of my mouth that I was soon unaware of what I was saying. "Bella" he said. Your not going to like this….. I wish I could have gotten there in time…" his words got quieter and I stopped talking. I braced myself for the news I was about to hear, little did I know how terrible it was. "Bella" he sighed. You're a vampire."

_Please review and tell me if I should continue._


	2. Chapter 2

My mind was racing. I closed my eyes, hoping it was all a dream. But, when my eyes opened again, Edward's bleak face was still staring at me. Tears started uncontrollably running down my cheek, dripping off my chin. I felt Edward's cool fingers brush them away. The shock was too much, and suddenly, the world went black. And I heard Edward crying out to me, before my conciseness slipped away.

* * *

I woke again in Edward's strong grip. He was crying, but fewer tears fell as he saw me open my eyes. He pressed his cold lips to mine and I clung to him. Carlisle was behind him. Edward laid me once more into the pink bed. He pushed a glass of…something to my lips and I drank greedily. The warm liquid tasted good. "Bella" said Edward. "Please go back to sleep for a while, you need rest. I'll be right here with you. I nodded. "I love you," I whispered. I heard Edward's soft chuckle. "I love you too Bella. Those where the last words I heard before I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I heard Edward and Carlisle whispering. Although my eyes were not open, I could sense Alice was there too. "Yes Edward" said a voice. "But, that's not enough proof. The change isn't complete yet. She still…. his voice drifted to a whisper. "She still might not make it"

Please Review and tell me if I should make another chapter. Advice would be greatly appreciated. Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3

This can't be happening. This. Can't. Be. Happening. These were the only thoughts in my mind at the time. I couldn't think anything else. Still hidden under the covers, I heard a crash. Peeking out underneath the sheets I saw what used to be a beautifully designed vase shattered to pieces on the floor. Edwards pale fist was above. "You're saying there's nothing we can do? Just sit around and wait!? Well I can't do that!" he yelled, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "Edward" said Carlisle's soothing voice. "Please calm down." Edward turned to him. "How did it happen?" he whispered. "How?" "H-he didn't want her live." Carlisle stammered as lines of worry crossed his forehead. Usually the vampire must be drawing blood from the victims wanting them to change. He didn't. Otherwise it's just taking blood." "Then how is she alive now?" he asked the small amount of patience he conjured up leaving his voice. "It's just an after-affect that happens when the blood is forced out of someone," Carlisle said. "How long does she have left?" "A few minutes, a few hours at the most." He replied gravely. Edward walked over to my bed as I scrambled pack into my possession pretending to still be asleep. He softly ran a finger down my cheek. "Take me to the Voltaire" he said sternly. "What the heck are you talking about!?" Carlisle yelled his voice full of anger. "Take me there" replied Edward. "Now!"


End file.
